


Through the Glass Window

by Dance_Magic_Dance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aliens, F/M, Married Couple, Outer Space, Space Stations, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Magic_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Magic_Dance
Summary: Running from aliens? Entire station on lock-down? Eva can't take much more than this...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Through the Glass Window

\- CRASH   
Eva leapt over the banister, crouched down, and clutched her shotgun close to her chest. She peeked over the top, half expecting to see the small, pitch-black alien right on the other side about to rip her limbs off. There was nothing. She sighed and checked her ammo. Her mind raced as she replayed the day's events. One minute her space station was clean, tests running smoothly and everyone happy. Now? Station was overrun with aliens, and almost everyone was dead. Great. Here she was, gun in her hand, trying to fix every little problem and find out what happened as one of the aliens were currently hunting her. 

Eva took one last look over her hiding spot, then sneaked out, ears perked for any sound. She had barely made it across the open area when a crash came from her right. Slowly turning her head, she caught the alien frozen. Staring at her. 

Spotted. 

The alien darted towards her. Eva stumbled back, an automatic door opening up behind her and leading her into an empty employees lounge. The alien followed close behind. It tried to skitter inside, but the door slid shut, trapping the alien by one of it’s legs. It threw itself back, locked eyes with Eva, and gave a blood curdling screech. Raising the shotgun, Eva took a shot. The bullets ripped through, but the creature was still alive. It wrenched itself from the door, leaving behind one of its legs, and continued towards the girl. She took another shot. Pieces flew from its body. It seemed to slow.

The alien lunged. Eva caught it. As it squirmed in her hands, she found the holes the bullets had made, and pulled. With a disgusting squelch, the alien was torn in two. Eva dropped the corpse, her chest heaving. The pitch-black masses were still twitching. Eva’s jaw tightened and her brows furrowed. She slammed her boot down and twisted until there was no more movement. 

“Not in my station.” 

As soon as the words left her lips, the room began to spin around Eva. Her breath left her lungs and she stumbled back. As soon as her back hit something solid behind her, her legs gave out, and she slid to the ground. She tried to ground herself. It was only until her radio beeped that she was able to raise her head from her hands. 

“Hey….Eva...you there?” 

Eva’s heart skipped a beat. She held her radio up to her lips. “Cyrus? Is that you?” 

“Yeah, it is. Glad to hear you’re alive, my love.” His voice rang through her ears like music. 

“Where are you right now? Are you safe?” 

“I’m here….don’t worry about me.” 

“Cyrus?” 

“I’m always here…” 

“Wha-Wait!” 

“No, but seriously, look outside.” 

Eva turned her head behind her. There, in the expanse of space, right outside, was Cyrus. He floated gently above her, the dark glass of his helmet covering his face. Eva scrambled to her feet and slammed her hands against the glass that separated them. He climbed down the window and placed his hand over hers. 

“What are you doing out there?” 

Cyrus chuckled. “Working. Got a notification that there was a leak in the oxygen pipes. Grabbed a gun and some tools and went to take a look at it. All patched up now!” 

“You can’t - what-” 

“Sure I can. There’s no one in charge, eh babe?”

“Of course you’d be making jokes at a time like this.” 

“That’s my job, hun.” 

“This is all my fault. If it wasn’t for the signal we sent out, and the tests we started doing, these things would never be here. This is my fault.” 

Cyrus was quiet for a moment. “Maybe,” he finally said. “But I know you won’t stop until things are set right.” Eva looked up at him. “And no one is saying you have to do it alone. We’re a team. We’ll do this together.” He looked up. “There’s an airlock right above me. I’m going to get back into the station. Meet me up there, okay?” 

Eva took a deep breath and nodded. As Cyrus began to float up, she turned and walked towards the door. It slid open, and dropped the alien leg that was still stuck. She stepped over it and looked at the ceiling above her, where her spouse was going to meet her. 

“I’m on my way.”


End file.
